Professor Mistina Elliemay
Professor Mistina Elliemay, or Misty for short, is a scientist studying magic from all different dimensions. She is the reincarnation of Sana. Backstory Misty was born to a normal family in the human dimension in a place known to humans as " England ". She was a classy young girl born to a high class family that was revered and known as the royalty of the land. Even though Misty was a princess, she preferred to study magic rather than act like royalty. She got angry when people told her that magic wasn't real. When she met Crystal for the first time, she cried knowing that such a magical creature was being held captive, and Misty told Crystal to run away. Misty was overjoyed to find out that Crystal in fact did run away and she never saw her until she was much older. At a young age, Misty was a huge fan of a franchise that was popular among humans in that time period, and the franchise consisted of people throwing balls at monsters and then using them in battle. Misty grew, and so did her interest in magic. Misty went on to leave her crown behind her and she went to a school for magic. She graduated the top of her class and became a professor. Just before Misty moved dimensions, the human dimension fell into ruin. Misty fled as her home burned, and she took shelter in the Voralona dimension. She found a tree house with a lab inside, and made it her home. She met two shapeshifters in that dimension, one a wolf spirit named Tobu and the other a dragon spirit named Elora. After a while, she learned how to make herself have powers of her own, giving her powers of limited immortality and the power to control the grass guild of nature. She chose this power based on the franchise of her past, as grass was her favorite type of monster. After a while of studying legends, lore, and magic, the rift chose her as a guardian. Appearance Misty has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and pale skin. She's tall, skinny, and athletic. She is usually seen wearing a lab coat, with a white dress and white pants underneath. She wears black square glasses, and she is always seen with a red messenger bag that holds her equipment. This bag was given to her as a gift from her parents on the day of her graduation, and even though Misty clearly shows a strong bond to the bag, she often complains about how wearing it is painful. Personality Misty is known for having a heart of gold on her sleeve. She is easily offended by rude comments, and sometimes she takes jokes too seriously. She can be a bit of a loner sometimes, secluding herself from society when working on big projects. Flaws Misty usually finds herself studying people when they have a certain kind of magic, which can be pretty annoying. She also is a bit socially awkward.